Pamiętnik Wehrmachtowca
Większość przedstawionych postaci, a czasem nawet wydarzeń (transporty jednostek itd.) jest fikcyjna, tylko dowódcy najwyższych stopni są prawdziwi, oznaczeni oni są POGRUBIENIEM. 4 czerwca 20:30 1944 roku Carentan Nie wiem czemu piszę ten pamiętnik, być może po to by zająć czymś umysł, być może żeby przestać myśleć o wojnie, być może żeby zapisać dla potomnych to co tutaj się działo. Dzisiejszy dzień był spokojny, ale dowództwo wydaje się być czymś poddenerwowane, mówią że Jankesi planują wreszcie przerwać milczenie i zaatakować nasze ziemie. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, mam tylko nadzieję że uda się nam przetrwać. Ah tak... nazywam się Albert, jestem członkiem 7 Armii, oddziału Grenadierów. Dowództwo rzuciło nas do Carentan, ale tylko na krótko, podobno niedługo mamy zostać przeniesieni na jedną z pobliskich plaż. Razem ze mną w oddziale jest jeszcze kilkoro ludzi, Erwin dobry chłopak, dopiero co przybył na front, bardzo boi się o swoje życie i szczerze mówiąc nie dziwię się mu, z racji tego że przed wojną był inżynierem, teraz jest saperem. Adolf, człowiek o jakże dumnym w dzisiejszych czasach imieniu służy w bagnie, przed wojną był rolnikiem, szczerze mówiąc jeśli chodzi o środowisko jego zawodu to wiele się nie zmieniło, teraz też pracuje na polu, ale używa trochę innych narzędzi. Arnold, z zawodu ślusarz, z zamiłowania myśliwy, w naszym oddziale pełni rolę strzelca wyborowego, nie widziałem jeszcze człowieka z celniejszym okiem, jak na moje to szybko awansuje. Hans, paramedyk bardzo przydatny w obecnych czasach, ten człowiek potrafi przy pomocy bandaży działać cuda, do tego bardzo inteligentny i oczytany, miło się z nim rozmawia, jedna z niewielu postaci w tym zafajdanym miejscu która potrafi utrzymać nas w stanie optymizmu, mam nadzieję że ta umiejętność nie zostanie wypaczona przez wojnę. Jak na razie jest dobrze, codziennie to samo, pobudka, śniadanie, trening, czas wolny, obiad, czas wolny, trening, kolacja, sen. Nikt nie narzeka, mimo tego że nasze położenie i obecny czas są dosyć przybijające, ale każdy się cieszy z tego że jest spokojnie no i jedzenie jest dobre, a to raczej rzadkość w przypadku wojny, wiemy że później będzie już tylko gorzej. Ale no mimo tego jednak nikt jeszcze nie strzelił w łeb. Dowódca zarządził wymarsz, cholernik jakich mało, nikt go nie lubi i każdy tylko czeka na to żeby strzelić mu w plecy. Ale mimo tego że jest surowy, widać że wie co robi i chyba chce nas utrzymać przy życiu, ale czasem wydaje mi się że on chce nas po prostu zabić zanim zrobi to wróg. Zmobilizowałem oddział, tak jestem dowódcą, nie nie wiem dlaczego, ustawiliśmy się w szereg, dowódca kazał mi wyjść dwa kroki do przodu i powiedział że jestem kapralem, nikt nie dyskutował, mało kto jest na tyle odważny żeby zakwestionować rozkaz Majora. 5 czerwca 8:30 rano 1944 Droga do Omaha Marsz jest długi i trudny, ludzie narzekają, ale dowódca nie pozwala zwolnić ani trochę, obecnie jesteśmy na dużym polu, zatrzymaliśmy się na przerwę, no bo ile można maszerować? Major Rudolf stara się nas przygotować na to co zobaczymy, dla większości z nas będzie to pierwszy kontakt z mordowaniem i z wojną. Nie wiem czy mu się uda, dopiero teraz widać że Rudolf nie jest taki zły jak wcześniej mogło się zdawać, on też boi się o siebie, boi się o nas i o to czy wszyscy przeżyjemy. I my i on wiemy że to niemożliwe, pewnie większość z nas nie doczeka lipca. Ludzie są coraz bardziej zdenerwowani, a ja robię co mogę żeby w moim oddziale było chociaż trochę pozytywnej aury, mało dają moje wysiłki, nawet Hans jakoś tak przycichł, obecnie głównie siedzi z nosem w książce, rozumiem go jak cholera, ten pamiętnik dla mnie to tak jak jego książka dla niego. Powoli doganiają nas nasze Panzery IV, piękne maszyny z dumnymi załogami. Niestety nie jadą z nami na plażę, niedługo się z nami rozstaną, ale jak na razie dotrzymują nam towarzystwa. PS. Żarcie jest coraz bardziej parszywe, a nawet jeszcze nie dotarliśmy do frontu. Boję się myśleć co będzie dalej. Kategoria:Opowiadania